


Winged

by Raachi



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Cigarettes, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Lysander's tattoo, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Not related with MCLUL, and live happily ever after, smoke, so they have the band they deserve, what if, winged skull
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raachi/pseuds/Raachi
Summary: «Sai», attaccò il ragazzo con un mugugno. «Mi sono sempre chiesto se tu non l’abbia fatto per me».Lysandre ridacchiò. Che arrogante! Così sicuro di sé – irresistibile. «Per via dei Winged Skull, intendi?» gli chiese, gettando un’occhiata veloce dietro le spalle.Castiel emise un suono che venne interpretato liberamente come assenso. «Be’…Winged… Ali…» spiegò vago.





	Winged

  
  
  
  
  


Il crepitio della fiamma dell’accendino sull’estremità della sigaretta e il conseguente odore di fumo, che iniziò a impregnare l’aria nella stanza, lo risvegliarono dal torpore del sonno. Lysandre mugugnò infastidito e strinse palpebre e narici.  
«Ho aperto la finestra» brontolò Castiel per giustificarsi, sentendolo rigirarsi tra le lenzuola.  
_La sua svogliatezza sarebbe divenuta presto proverbiale_ , si ritrovò a pensare. Aprì con cautela un occhio per guardare e realizzare dove fosse rivolto: in fondo, oltre il divano e il tavolino, vi era la porta chiusa e sulla la parete bianca la luce del sole colpiva direttamente il poster – un due pagine di un giornaletto per ragazzine – dei Winged Skull.  
_Ancora quell’orrore…_ Sospirò rassegnato.  
Pur condividendo le stesse preferenze in fatto di musica, Lysandre tendeva meno a farne un vanto e… Davvero, quella roba era un insulto al buon gusto, checché ne dicesse Castiel.  
Passò una mano sul volto assonnato, abbandonandosi ad un piccolo sbadiglio. Leigh avrebbe anche lasciato loro casa libera senza troppi problemi, ma il chitarrista preferiva la privacy concessagli dal lavoro di entrambi i genitori. Il fatto che questi amassero tornare a casa senza previo avviso – per ottenere quell’effetto “sorpresa” di cui la signora andava pazza e che faceva ogni volta uscire fuori dai gangheri il figlio – non era servito a dissuaderlo dal cambiare luogo per i loro incontri; tuttavia, la fortuna era dalla loro e durante quelle poche occasioni la scusa del “fermarsi a dormire da un amico” funzionava anche troppo bene.  
Lysandre alzò gli occhi al soffitto. Chissà perché, poi, Castiel si ostinasse a tenere quel poster, a premurarsi – addirittura! – di incollarlo ogniqualvolta si staccasse dal muro: la carta, già di bassa qualità in origine, continuava ad essere intaccata dal tempo e dalla polvere; ma era inutile questionare: i suoi gusti musicali erano sacri.  
Ricordava ancora e bene quante ne avessero passate per strapparlo dal mensile di gossip di Iris. «Non capisci, Lys», gli aveva detto allora, «È la foto dello shooting del loro album migliore!» E poi aveva aggiunto qualcosa come “Guarda la chitarra, la chitarra! Questa ha fatto la storia del grunge e tu la schifi così!”. Lysandre aveva anche tentato l’azzardo, proponendogli di chiederlo cordialmente alla proprietaria, ma – ovviamente – Castiel era stato irremovibile: «Eh, cosa ci vorrà mai! Non se ne accorgerà nemmeno!». No, che non se n’era accorta… Almeno da quel che ne sapeva Castiel; poiché Iris, invece, l’aveva saputo – eccome – ed era stata anche abbastanza intelligente da parlarne con lui, più mansueto e discreto del cagnaccio che si ritrovava come migliore amico – e ragazzo.  
Lysandre stiracchiò con un mugolio braccia e gambe e si voltò verso Castiel, nonostante il fumo che avrebbe direttamente respirato – come se i suoi baci non ne fossero già abbastanza pieni.  
«Vuoi fare un tiro?» gli chiese lui con un mezzo ghigno.  
Non si prese il disturbo di rispondergli: era più una domanda retorica, una presa in giro tra loro, che Castiel si prendeva la libertà di fare con buona pace di Lysandre che non riusciva mai a dirgli no.  
Il chitarrista, in fondo, non era che un tenerone, ma far emergere quel lato era un’impresa pari al sollevamento di una montagna: impossibile. A Lysandre non interessava certo cambiarlo, altrimenti tutto avrebbe perso di senso; tuttavia, a volte, si ritrovava ad essere quell’azione che provocava una breccia nel suo caratteraccio.  
Così, gli sorrise mite. «Buongiorno anche a te».  
Castiel rise divertito. «Sì, grazie» disse senza ricambiare l’augurio e diede un altro tiro alla sigaretta con l’accortezza di espirare lontano da lui.  
Proprio a causa di quei piccoli gesti non era mai riuscito a rivelargli quanto in realtà detestasse quel suo vizio, quanto quell’odore gli pizzicasse naso e gola. Quanto, nonostante tutto, ne era diventato dipendente e quanto spesso, ormai, lo cercasse nella sua bocca.  
La finestra aperta non bastava ad evitare di respirare quel veleno, ma almeno il ricambio d’aria avrebbe lasciato la camera meno impuzzolentita dal fumo.  
Lysandre seguitò ad osservare la punta incandescente della sigaretta consumare a poco a poco tutto il sottile cilindro. Socchiuse gli occhi, rilassato, e si godette la vista del profilo del suo viso, degli occhi persi a scorrere i messaggi sul cellulare, delle labbra che stringevano e lasciavano il filtro, delle sue braccia e del torso nudi e ben definiti, delle gambe rilassate sulle lenzuola sfatte.  
Castiel posò il telefonino accanto alla radiosveglia sul davanzale e gli rivolse un’occhiata ammiccante, giusto per renderlo consapevole che quella minuziosa ispezione non era di certo passata inosservata, anzi: era stata anche piuttosto sfacciata.  
Lysandre arrossì appena di una vergogna non più genuina, come le prime volte, ma più giocosa e partecipe, suscitando il riso sulle labbra del compagno.  
Dalla luce che entrava nella camera probabilmente erano già passate le otto e, come sempre accadeva in quelle occasioni, non sentì alcuna necessità di alzarsi: le notti che trascorrevano insieme avevano sfasato la sua impeccabile sveglia biologica e lui aveva preso la brutta abitudine di crogiolarsi nel letto più di quanto credeva di poter sopportare; con grande soddisfazione del chitarrista che, avendo il sonno leggero, mal sopportava i suoi orari da “canto del gallo” – letteralmente.  
«So che ti è difficile resistere al mio fascino, ma abbiamo appuntamento con la band tra qualche ora». Castiel spense la sigaretta nel posacenere sul davanzale e tornò a stendersi accanto a lui.  
Lysandre lo lasciò libero di accarezzargli gli zigomi, la bocca e il collo, in punta di dita o con le nocche della mano. Castiel stirò le labbra in un mezzo sorriso, compiaciuto per quell’abbandono e mordendosi l’intero di una guancia con una punta di frustrazione.  
«Non sei tu la parte responsabile tra noi due?» Arcuò un sopracciglio, riprendendolo con una finta severità che vacillò nell’incrociare il suo sguardo disarmante, così perso e quieto.  
_No, non ne aveva voglia._ Lysandre annegò nell’argento vivo e liquido degli occhi di lui. No, non aveva voglia di alzarsi.  
Di abbandonare quel letto, almeno, e quei momenti. Quei rari momenti in cui il suo migliore amico sbrogliava le redini con cui frenava i sentimenti che provava ma difficilmente mostrava.  
Ma sapeva anche che, se fosse dipeso da Castiel, avrebbero poltrito per tutta la mattinata e, purtroppo, quell’impegno era abbastanza urgente ed importante, dato che riguardava le ultime prove prima della loro prossima esibizione dal vivo in un piccolo locale in centro.  
Atteggiò le labbra in un forzato sorriso e si puntellò su un braccio per sollevarsi dal materasso. Il contatto reciso lasciò un vuoto nello stomaco e freddo sulla pelle, così tentò di concentrarsi sulla ricerca dei vestiti, che fortunatamente erano finiti sul divano accanto invece che sul tappeto.  
Fece per sporgersi ad afferrare gli indumenti, quando si sentì osservato: lo sguardo di Castiel risalì dalla base della schiena, su fino alle spalle per ancorarsi proprio in quella zona con insistenza.  
«Sai», attaccò il ragazzo con un mugugno. «Mi sono sempre chiesto se tu non l’abbia fatto per me».  
Lysandre ridacchiò. Che arrogante! Così sicuro di sé – _irresistibile_. «Per via dei Winged Skull, intendi?» gli chiese, gettando un’occhiata veloce dietro le spalle.  
Castiel emise un suono che venne interpretato liberamente come assenso. «Be’… _Winged_ … Ali…» spiegò vago.  
Rise di gusto; ma la mattina non aveva altro a cui pensare?  
Il chitarrista si morse il labbro inferiore, un po’ irritato: no, certo che non era quello il motivo; anche se il collegamento risultava davvero ironico.  
«Ma avrei preferito qualcosa di meno…», tornò a insistere.  
«Appariscente?» Lo aiutò Lysandre, arcuando un sopracciglio con aria canzonatoria.  
«Eccessivo», concluse Castiel, non dandogli sazio. Con i polpastrelli prese a tracciare le linee nere, lungo tutta la sua schiena, facendolo rabbrividire e accelerare il respiro. «Non è da te questa… Quest’ _ammasso_ così poco raffinato. Ti fa tanto schifo il mio poster e poi… Ti fai tatuare tutte queste ali sulla schiena? Pensi che un solo paio non basti a volare?»  
«No. Non sono tutte, sono solo-», ci tenne a specificare, ma la voce gli si spezzò in un gemito di sorpresa quando Castiel aggiunse la punta della lingua per aiutarsi a disegnarlo meglio.  
_C’erano una volta le buone intenzioni…_ , si raccontò Lysandre con ironia nel vano tentativo di domare la tensione che iniziò a incendiargli il sangue.  
«Castiel» lo chiamò in un ansito. Doveva fermarlo, no? Non pregarlo di continuare quell’umida esplorazione.  
Un mugugno fu l’unica risposta che ricevette. Forse le parole erano rimaste intrappolate tra la propria pelle e le sue labbra, o i suoi denti, o la sua lingua.  
_Sì, certo…_  
Lysandre reclinò la testa di lato e indietro, adagiandola sulla sua spalla, per esporre il collo alle sue attenzioni.  
Castiel lo trasse a sé con un braccio sul petto e attorno alla vita, intrappolandolo nell’abbraccio.  
«Vediamo se sono bravo a indovinare» gli sussurrò all’orecchio in un soffio caldo e roco. Tirò tra i denti il lobo e poi lo succhiò. «Rappresenteranno qualcosa, conoscendoti».  
Non era una domanda, ma Lysandre si morse la lingua per frenarsi dall’annuire: non gliel’avrebbe data vinta, né si sarebbe fatto prendere in giro tanto facilmente. Portò una mano tra i suoi capelli, strattonandogli la nuca per far scontrare con voracità le loro labbra, invadendo quella bocca da cui uscivano parole spesso a sproposito.  
Sapeva ancora della sigaretta che aveva fumato e mugolò assuefatto, dal fumo e dalle sue carezze che si erano spinte oltre l’addome.  
Castiel si credeva tanto figo quando faceva così, quando lo piegava al suo volere soltanto per evitare di esporsi. Era un atteggiamento infantile che Lysandre aveva imparato a conoscere prima e ad accettare poi, sopportando in silenzio per utilizzarlo così a proprio vantaggio: era l’unico modo per arrivare a toccarlo dove più era fragile; a Castiel piaceva prendere l’iniziativa ma non ammettere che era lui, tra i due, a desiderarlo di più, a volerlo quasi con disperazione.  
Lysandre si lasciò spingere di schiena sul letto sfatto, finalmente libero di far scorrere le mani sul suo corpo, saggiando la compattezza dei muscoli sotto la calda pelle.  
«Non ti servono delle stupide ali: voli già fin troppo di tuo» fu l’ultimo commento di Castiel, che ghignò e si abbassò tra le sue cosce.

*

«La libertà di essere, di esistere come qualcosa di simile ad altri ma differente» mormorò Lysandre con la testa affondata nel cuscino.  
Castiel lasciò perdere la rotellina dell’accendino con cui stava martoriando il pollice e la sigaretta ancora integra che pendeva dalle labbra. Gli lanciò uno sguardo perplesso – eh, sì, che era abituato alle sue stranezze!  
Il cantante non rispose all’occhiata interrogativa con cui venne squadrato, ma allungò un braccio per aiutarlo: sfilò dalle sue dita l’accendino, diede un colpo alla rotellina e la fiammella apparve in uno sfrigolio di scintille. Quando lui ne ebbe usufruito, lo rese al suo palmo teso e attese un suo commento sarcastico, che stranamente non arrivò.  
«Ogni paio ha il suo significato particolare, ma è l’insieme il fulcro di tutto» spiegò Lysandre, divertito. «Quello che tu hai definito poco gentilmente come “ammasso”».  
«Perché lo è», sottolineò l’altro con sguardo furbo.  
«Potrei sentirmi offeso».  
Castiel strinse le labbra in un sorriso canzonatorio e consapevole, continuando a fumare tranquillo.  
Lysandre scosse piano la testa e i suoi occhi vennero catturati dall’ora segnata dalla radiosveglia. «Ah, dannazione!»  
Il chitarrista ridacchiò per la concitata esclamazione, pulita nonostante il tono allarmato; ma il divertimento durò poco: la sigaretta venne strappata via da sotto il proprio naso e spenta in malo modo nel posacenere dalle sue belle dita affusolate. L’imprecazione gli morì in gola: le mani di Lysandre potevano far concorrenza a quelle di una ragazza per quanto lì la pelle era liscia e morbida; soltanto piccole macchioline d’inchiostro e qualche rilievo nelle zone in cui teneva la penna testimoniavano come non fossero, poi, così perfette.  
_Quello non era proprio il momento_ , sbuffò irritato dalla facilità con cui in sua presenza sbolliva l’incazzatura.  
«Siamo in ritardo» Lysandre lo riportò alla realtà, guardandolo come fosse tutta colpa sua.  
« _Tu_ », sbraitò Castiel, «sei un grandissimo rompicoglioni, altro che ali!» Purtroppo, si morse la lingua in ritardo e ormai la bomba era stata sganciata.  
Il cantante credette in un primo momento di aver sentito male, poi comprese che no, era tutto vero ma impossibile e scoppiò a ridere. Quando ebbe pietà del suo rabbioso imbarazzo, lo scavalcò con una gamba per sedersi sopra il suo stomaco e non perdersi alcuna sfumatura delle sue espressioni, né alcun luccichio nei suoi occhi.  
«Credevi fossi un angelo per via del tatuaggio?» Aggrottò la fronte, ancora divertito.  
Castiel borbottò tra i denti stretti: meglio non rivelare cosa gli passasse per la testa in quei momenti.  
Non poteva di certo dirgli che quegli occhi così diversi e magnetici l’avevano dapprima spaventato e attratto irrimediabilmente già dalla prima volta che li aveva incrociati. Né che adorava immergere le dita in quei fili sottili, stringerli e scompigliarli per distruggere quell’aura di irraggiungibile perfezione che sempre lo circondava – e _baciarlo_ per lo stesso motivo, _farlo gemere e arrossire_ per lo stesso motivo. Né che quando gli sorrideva in _quel_ modo – nel modo di chi è riuscito ad aggiudicarsi la vittoria, nonostante probabilmente ci avesse rimesso più dell’avversario – lo mandava fuori di testa, lacerandolo tra la voglia di ucciderlo seduta stante e quella di scoparselo di nuovo, perché sì.  
_Cazzo, sì._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
